Random Super Smash Bros Brawl Parody of All Kinds
by DeathRider AX
Summary: So much randomness that you wouldn't belive. Best knowing the following words: Yaoi, Yuri and other things. NOTE: YAOI FANGIRLS WILL GET PISSED READING THIS!
1. Snake Codec Messages

Hidden Codec Messages By Snake

Hidden Codec Messages By Snake

Colonel: Snake, you know who that is?

(A picture Colonel in a Bikini shows up)

Snake: MY EYES!!

Colonel: Oops sorry wrong image. Let's see… how about this one?

(Clicks on a file labeled "PORN")

(A picture of Samus naked shows up)

Snake: Samus a GIRL!?

Colonel: Sorry Snake… that was your birthday present. Please look at another folder…Where is it?

(There's a file that's bigger than his computer saying in font 90 italic, bolded and underlined "_**MARIO"**_)

Colonel: This

(A picture of Mario shows up)

Snake: That's you isn't it? From undercover 10 years ago. From the Mission: L-O-L Mario

Colonel: WHAT!? That doesn't even look like me

Snake: I know! That's why it's "undercover". You were always a good agent keeping your identity a secret. You nearly got us that time. Ahhh good times good times.

Colonel:…

Snake: Where did you get that mustache? It's so cool! I want one!

Colonel: You got a beard and mustache combo!

Snake: But his mustache is better than mine!

Colonel:…colonel out.

2nd character: Zexion

Snake: Hey Mei Ling who is this guy/

Mei Ling(ML): Oh that's Zexion he saved his town Altea

Snake:…wait…that's Marth!

ML: Ehhhh… what about…Hyrule?

Snake: THAT'S LINK!

ML: The Mushroomy Kingdom?

Snake: forget it. What's with the book?

ML: Oh that's the holy grail of Yaoi fangirls of sexy archives book.

Snake: Yaoi fangirls… I feel like some retarded fangirls are writing about me and some other guy doing stuff…weird

ML: He uses that book to capture yaoi fangirls thinking his being bad. But his helping the world maintain peace.

Snake: Yeah…yaoi fangirls are all yaoi and stuff and the worst part is that when I insult them they take it as compliments.

ML: Never underestimate the power of Yaoi!

Snake: Next time the Colonel ask me to pick a team…I'll make sure that it won't be you 3!

3rd character: Cloud Strife

Snake: Hey.. isn't that Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy?

Otacon: Oh good eye Snake! His F-Zero pilot number 07!

Snake: Yeah I…hey wait a second CAPTAIN FALCON IS F-ZERO PILOT NUMBER 07!

Otacon: Oh… CLOUD! Oh yeah his a pink marshmallow

Snake: That's it must talk to the script writers about this

Otacon: He holds a buster sword which was giving to him by Zack Fair

Snake: Let me guess… Yaoi fangirls write about 2 of them to!

Otacon: Wait…how did you know?

Snake: (Hiding a Yaoi comic book behind his back) Oh…no reason.

END CHAPTER


	2. Trauma Centre BRAWL!

Disclaimer: Do not own anything here, accept this fanfic

Disclaimer: Do not own anything here, accept this fanfic.

Trauma Centre…BRAWL STYLE!

1st doctor…Ness

Nurse: Ness! You need to save the patient.

(Ness is reading a comic book)

Nurse: Vitals 1 and defibrillator out of battery!

Ness: So?

Nurse: USE YOUR HEALING TOUCH

Ness: Oh…ok! PK THUNDER!

(He burns the patient to a crisp)

Ness: Can I get back to my comic book now?

2nd doctor…Meta Knight

Nurse: Meta Knight you have to save the patient! Use your Healing Touch to slow down time!

Meta Knight: Fine!

(Meta Knight uses a healing touch and in 1 minute the patient is dead)

Nurse: What!? But…how?

Meta Knight: Oh LOOK!

(He carves a picture of himself into the patient's body)

Meta Knight: Cute right? Hmmm…needs color.

(The rest is censored)

3rd doctor… Snake

Nurse: Do a lobotomy

Snake: Ok!

(He cuts it when his codec rings)

Snake: Hold on…phone call

(Snake picks up)

Snake: I'm kinda busy I'll call back later ok?

Mei Ling(ML): Oh ok

Snake: You hang up

ML: No you hang up

Snake: No you hang up

ML: No you hang up

(Snake hangs up)

ML: I can't believe he hung up on me!

(Calls Snake back)

(Back in the operation room)

Nurse: Ok please continue

Snake: Ok

(He continues when the phone, on vibration, rings)

(He cuts small laceration during the lobotomy)

Snake: Dammit, I KNEW I shouldn't have set it to vibration

(He answers it)

ML: Why did you hang up on me?

Snake: You told me to!

ML: Oh ok. You hang up

Snake: You hang up

ML: No you hang up

Snake: No you hang up

(Mei Ling hangs up)

Snake: I can't believe she hung up on me!

(Calls Mei Ling back)

Snake: Why did you hung up on me?

ML: You told me to!

Snake: Oh ok

ML: Let's hang up together!

Snake: Ok

(They hang up)

Nurse: HIS VITALS ARE AT 1!

Snake: OH NO!

Nurse: USE YOUR HEALING TOUCH!

Snake: OK!

(Draws out a M4 and pummels the heart of the patient)

Snake: How'd I'd do? Did I pass?

4th Doctor: Marth

Nurse: Now face Savato!

Marth: (Spits some Japanese crap)

Nurse: GO!

Marth(Translated): OK!

Nurse: Now slowly hurt him

(Marth stabs at a rate of 100stabs/min into the patient's heart)

Nurse: Now inject this into him

(Pulls out a syrum)

Marth(Translated): No prob!

(Sucks the syrum with his sword and starts poking randomly)

(The venom gets into his bloodstream and savato realeases a 100 toxins of incurable venom into his heart making him die and live happily ever after)

THE END!

END CHAPTER!


	3. Brawl Characters in Their Spare Time 1

Disclaimer: No don't own anything besides a copy of the game

Disclaimer: No don't own anything besides a copy of the game

What do Brawl Characters do In Their Spare Time? PART 1

MARIO

Mario you may think his spare time is being a plumber…well…YOUR WRONG!! Well maybe half-wrong. Whoever watches Ben 10 should know this. Mario is a plumber, but no ordinary plumber. He kicks ass with a high-tech technology weapons such as fire-shooting gloves and a high-tech disguise (A large mustache). He has to fight mutant turtles with spikes on their shells and rescue a evil bitches because like blondes and brunettes they are, they have no common sense to run. They even offer a stranger with spiky shells tea. (no racist I'm not just take it as a joke).

LUIGI

Luigi, you may think his spare time is being a plumber…well… YOUR CORRECT! He doesn't beat the crap out of turtles but he does have a strong head. (Check out his green missle move when he goes into a wall). He does his spare time fixing pipes and you can find him at Slogan? "We're not a company, we're your bitches." Here's a clip.

(Clip rolls)

Luigi: I see your problem. You got something stuck in your pipe.

Customer(CSM): What is it?

Luigi: How the fuck should I know? We are pipe fixers, when you found out what is in your pipe then call me again. In the mean time…let me make you comfortable. I (Clip stops and record screeches)

Ok…that's 1 part we don't want to hear…

PEACH

Peach part time job is…well…selling "peaches". These "peaches" increases your running rate and is more commonly referred to as "fucked up steroids" She started selling them at age 8…not years…months. She was born from a woman who took so many drugs that her baby came out as soon as the egg was fertilized. That's why Peach owns a mansion the size of a months worth of bill gates' money put 1 on top of the other. She also pulled a holder for "peaches" called "daisies". Yeah well that's peach.

BOWSER & CHARIZARD

Bowser and Charizard both breathe fire, but when their not off capturing dumb blondes and brunettes or being trapped in a ball with a trainer that can't decide whether to get a scone or a cookie. They go into the rapping business.

( A picture shows a guy wrapping a present)

WRONG RAPPING fucktard

So those of you who listens to Snoop Dog should know about "Drop It Like It's Hot" his single. Well…both of them made a…"remake" of this song. Here's a part of it

(Music Video Plays)

(Bowser feat. Charizard, Flame Hyenard(Megaman X7), Axel (Kingdom Hearts) and Snoop Dog)

(Burn It To The Ground)

(Now I'll refer them by their first letter of their names)

B: When the cribs on fire you...

C, FH, A, S: burn it to the ground, burn it to the ground, burn it to the ground.

B: When the cribs on fire you…

C, FH, A, S: burn it to the ground, burn it to the ground, burn it to the ground.

B: When the bitch on fire you…

C, FH, A, S: Ignore her? (In BG) YO! Ignore her! (In BG) YO!

B: When the bitch turns out to be a guy you…

C, FH, A, S: Panic, Scream, Run in circles!

(For all you Yaoi suckers that have no life assholes)

B: When the bitch turns to be Roxas you…

C, FH, A, S: Summon Axel, Put them in the closet, Lock the door! (In BG) YO!

B: When the narrator typing this is… (Record screeches)

THAT'S ENOUGH!!

MR GAME & WATCH

His part time job…or 30 of them. E.g: Lion Tamer (Lion bit his nose off) Chef (Making food that is so spicy it make me people light on fire) Being a fireman( He uses the shinyness of the hose to blind the people trapped in the fire and they end up dying) Capturing himself on video and posting it on a HD TV( Mr game & watch in his high-definition-full-3dimension-graphic glory!)

THAT'S ALL! WILL CONTINUE WITH PART 2!!


End file.
